


Skye sleeptalks

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, hate clowns, justdrabbles, not mine, sleeptalks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plane is being repaired again and since Ward's bunks is being fixed, there's only one place for him to stay, laying next to his rookie. It would be super easier to sleep, if Skye didn't purred her heart out in her slumber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skye sleeptalks

**Author's Note:**

> Request/prompt written by justdrabbles.  
> Hope you like it!

“I’m scared of clowns.”

Ward turned his head sideways to see Skye talking with her eyes closed. The Bus was currently under construction, and that meant half of the bunks were being fixed and modified. Simmons has taken up Fitz’s offer to let her stay in his bunk. Coulson agreed to sleep with May, as long as she doesn’t kick him in her sleep. And that meant Ward had to stay in Skye’s bunk. He hesitated to ask, not knowing if he was welcomed to stay with her. But when the night came, he was surprised to hear her say to him,  _“Will you stay in my bunk? I mean, there’s no other bunks to stay in. So I figured you’d stay in mine.”_   He smiled in relief at the thought of not asking her awkwardly.

So there he was. In her bed. With her. Skye had made it a point that sleeping on the floor is useless. She said she was fine sleeping beside him as long as she doesn’t fall off the bed. So, Ward suggested she sleeps by the wall, while he sleeps beside her to keep her from falling.

“I’m scared of clowns,” Skye says again. He sat up and looked down at her. He could see her eyes were still closed and he knew then that she was sleep-talking. He continued watching her, as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Well, for Ward, she _is_  the most beautiful girl in the world. She mumbled again, “Stupid creepy smiles and big red noses..”

Ward bit his lips to contain his laughter. He shook his head, laughing, then laid beside her again, facing her. He put the hair that was on her cheeks, behind her ear and slept again.

He didn’t talk about it to her the next morning.

-

_It happened again the next night.._

Skye had her back to his chest while she was facing the wall. Ward, who was still awake, just staring at her hair, sat up when he heard her talking again. He looked over her shoulder to see if she was awake, but her eyes were still shut. She mumbled, “Fell in the pool once. Stupid wet floor making me slip...”

Ward tried to contain his laughter, but failed, making Skye turn around and wake up. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him, “Hey. Everything fine? Why are you sitting?”

“Yeah,” smiled Ward as he laid beside her again. “Thought I heard something. Go back to sleep, Rookie.”

“Crazy agent feels tingling,” giggled Skye as she turned to the wall again before greeting him goodnight.

He didn’t talk about it to her the next morning, too.

-  
Ward found himself sitting on her bed again on their third night. He was looking down at Skye who was on her stomach while her face was turned sideways facing him. She talked again, “Peed my pants once in my van when someone knocked on my door. Stupid parking officers..”

Ward covered his mouth to suppress his laughter. But he still made a little squeal, so he quickly laid beside her again and acted like he was sleeping, in case Skye wakes up.

He didn’t talk about it to her the next morning, too.

-

On their fourth night, Ward didn’t think about sleeping. He knew he would wake up again later that night when Skye starts talking again. So he just laid beside her and looked at the clock.  _12:34AM_. He smiled when she starting making weird noises again. It happened every night at the same time. He rolled sideways to face a sleeping Skye who was on her side, too. He waited for her to talk. After a second, she started mumbling again, “Got lost once in a mirror house. Stupid carnival...”

He smiled from ear to ear at hearing her fourth confession. He took her hands in his and closed his eyes. If he felt her hands squeezing his, who was he to complain. He loved her touch.

He didn’t talk about it to her the next morning, too.

-

It was their fifth night, and it was the second to the last night of sleeping together. Ward found himself pinned to the bed while Skye was laying on top of him. He pulled her on top of him earlier that night when he saw her shivering. She smiled at him before climbing on top of him and slept again. He smiled when she started mumbling on his chest, “Hate having crushes. Stupid Ward with his gorgeous face...”

Ward tried to control the smile and blush that crept on his face when he heard her confess her crush for him. He tightened his arms around her waist before kissing the top of her head.

He didn’t talk about it to her the next morning, too. But he couldn’t contain the blush that kept appearing on his face every time he saw her that day.

-

Ward was laying beside her again, staring at the ceiling. He knew it was his last night of sleeping with her in her bunk.  _“Maybe if I destroy something in my bunk, the repair team would come back and fix it, so I can stay in here for a while,”_   Ward thought to himself. Skye was sleeping like a baby beside him facing him again. He waited and waited for her confession for that night, and was shocked at her sudden reveal.

“If only he was more of Grant, and not Ward... Stupid heart for loving him...” she mumbled under her breath. He rolled on his side, and reached out to her. He didn’t mind if he woke up her up, he just wanted her close. He reached out to her, and pulled her against his chest, while he tangled their legs together and wrapped his arms arms around her. Skye woke up at this and whispered against his chest, “Everything fine, Ward?”

“Yeah,” he whispered back. “You know I’m Grant when I’m with you, right?”

“Mhm-hmm,” replied Skye lazily. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could and greeted, “Goodnight, Grant.”

“Goodnight, Skye,” he pulled away a little to kiss her forehead before pulling her to him again as tightly as he could. He waited to hear her quietly snoring before confessing on his own in a whisper, “I love you too, Skye. I love you, too..”

He didn’t talk about it to her the next morning, too. He knew he should give her time to confess to him in her own time. What matters now is that he knew she loves him; and when the right time comes and they’re both ready, he would tell her he loves her back.


End file.
